When Sandy Left Soda
by IcyKaku55
Summary: Sandy did not mean for any of this to happen. She has to deal with missing Soda almost as much as he has to deal with missing her. It's impossible to move on, for both of them. The chance of them coming back together is slim at best, but at least there is still a possibility. SodaXSandy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is a Sandy and Soda fanfic. Okay, little fun fact I read this book in seventh grade and was totally unaware that Sandy was pregnant... Now that I know I have a little different approach on the couple. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave me a review of what you think. Thanks! **

Chapter 1

"Soda, I-" I struggled getting any words out. He was holding my hands tightly. I knew that in a matter of minutes tears would be running down his cheerful face. He wouldn't even wipe them away. The hardest part of all of this was that I knew he wouldn't be mad at me. God, I wish he could have been mad at me. "I-I-I'm pregnant…" I lost the handle on my breath, "And- well you know."

He leaned back in his car, but kept his hands on mine. As I predicted tears streamed down his face. "Sandy, it's fine." I bet I was crying a bit too. "No, this is alright. I wanted to wait until you were done with school, but we can still get married. We can get married and we can raise the kid together. It might be hard, but I am will to do it. Everything will be okay."

I gripped his hands tighter, "No." I didn't know whose heart was breaking more, mine or his. "Soda we can't."

"No. We can," He insisted.

"We can't. Soda, we can't! We're sixteen, you think a job at the DX is enough? It's not. We can't raise a child, we can't get married. Plus," I was sobbing, "My parents- I am moving to Florida with my grandparents. Just, just don't tell anybody." I squeezed his hands one more time and got up from the table. I walked out of the shitty restaurant we were in. I knew he was going to tell his brothers, but I hoped the news wouldn't spread throughout Tulsa, but I guess it didn't matter anymore. Tulsa wasn't my home.

* * *

><p>"Mornin' Grandma," I walked downstairs and she had already made me french toast. That was one of the great things about living with your grandparents, there's always food ready to eat.<p>

"How ya doin' sweetie?" She asked me with a smile as she put a plate down for me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I sat down. I was still attending school for the next few months. It did suck though. I went to an all girls school, and most people knew of my situation. "Is grandpa driving me?"

"Of course," My grandparents were really sweet, but I couldn't help feeling them judging me all time time. Whether it was not letting me carry stuff, or asking if I was having cravings, they were always on the verge of bugging me.

I got my backpack and swung it over my shoulder once I was done with breakfast. I sighed and my grandma kissed my forehead with a, "Good luck sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you," I replied.

I didn't think about Sodapop all the time, but he was always on my mind. I couldn't help it. While talking to friends I was fine, but then there were times when I was left to my own thoughts. Those times were the worst, because they would always drift to him. I would wonder about how he was doing back in Tulsa. I imagined other girls gawking at him during his work hours with Steve. He would ignore them, I tried to convince myself that eventually he would ask another girl out, but I knew that wasn't happen right now.

Steve would probably take out Evie and Soda would get invited along. He's be the biggest third wheel. They would try to get him to take out another girl, but he would never call her again.

He sent me a letter a few days ago. My grandma said it was best if we just sent it back. She said I didn't need any distractions, that this was my new life. That was another thing to add on to my long list of difficulties I was facing. It seemed like the baby was the least of my worries and Soda was the most.

"Hey Sandy," One of my friends named Chelsea called out to me at lunch. She giggled a bit before she spoke, "Okay, this is a little weird to ask… but…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm just gonna come out and say it, and you can't be mad at me!"

I laughed nervously, "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm just wondering, you've never talked to us about the father…?" The other girls at the table rolled their eyes. They all felt bad for me in that moment. "Sorry…" Chelsea held her hands up in a joking manner.

"Well, there isn't much to tell about him. He's just a guy- who happened to get me pregnant, I guess."

"Really? You gotta be kidding me, that's all you can tell us?!" Another girl named Maria objected. "Spill the details girl." They nodded agreeingly.

"His name was Mike, and we like… did it upstairs at Buck Merril's place one night. I had gotten drunk and stuff, that's the only reason it happened." I didn't tell them everything.

Sylvia had gotten me to go out that night. I was feeling pretty bummed because Sodapop had to cancel on me to work another shift. Mike was a cousin of Buck's who came to town that week. He got talking and bought me a couple of drinks. Next thing I knew we were going upstairs, and that was that.

"So he wasn't like your boyfriend or anything?" Maria asked.

"No,"

"So that's why you moved here, he didn't want to raise it with you, right?" Chelsea questioned unaware of how much that comment hurt me.

"No, _he _didn't" I might have emphasized the 'he' in that sentence a little bit too much. I got questionable stares after I said that. I had slowly become my table's center of attention.

A girl named Jennifer broke the periodic silence, "Was there another guy?"

I laughed, "Uh… are you sure you guys really want to hear about this… it's like kinda all in the past."

"Yeah, just tell us. We won't make fun of you or anything. It happened and we wanna hear about it," Chelsea spoke.

"Alright." I sighed, "His name was Sodapop Curtis." This is just what everyone had told me not to do. I wasn't supposed to think about him. I wasn't supposed to talk about him. I was supposed to get over him. Easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The expected laughter came right after I said his name. I blushed a bit and said in a sassy tone, "I thought you weren't going to make fun of me!"

Maria smirked, "We weren't making fun of you, we were making fun of that name though." She chuckled harder.

"Whatever, I happened to like it." I folded my arms. Then, I realized what I had said, which was yet another thing I wasn't supposed to be saying. "Anyway," I rolled my eyes, "He was my boyfriend at the time."

"Can you tell us about him?" Chelsea asked as she took a bite of her turkey sandwich. I watched as a little piece fell out of her mouth. She tried to cover it up and we were laughing again. This is the problem with being all girls, we never stop laughing at anything and everything.

"I guess. Do you really want to hear it? Like could you ask me questions, I don't really know what to say…" I was not going to mention anything about the last time I saw him. That was personal. My parent's knew he asked to marry me, and I bet they told my grandparents, but I wished none of them knew. I wished Soda hadn't gone over to my house and talked to my parents while I was upstairs hiding in my room.

Jessica asked the first question, "Was he cute?" Come on, we all knew that was the first and most important question.

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "Try like asking every girl in town, they all say he was super attractive."

"What he look like?" She followed up, because I didn't say.

I hated and loved talking about him out loud after so long. "He had dark golden blonde hair, but it would have been lighter if he didn't put grease in it all the time. You know, because we were greasers. Um, he had brown eyes and apparently they were just like his father's, but I never got a chance to meet the guy. Oh right, uh, his parent's died." I bit my lip. I might have been rambling, but I didn't want to leave anything out, and I knew I was. "Soda was taller than me and he was kinda muscular, but not buff."

They were grinning at me. Chelsea came up with another question, "Did he go to your old school?"

I didn't think this question would come up so soon, "Well, he did. He is a dropout. He works full time at a gas station in town. He isn't the dropout kind though…"

"Yeah, I ain't big into those kinda guys," Chelsea nodded.

Another girl who hadn't really said much. She had just been reacting with everyone else. She hadn't talked to me much this week, but I would still consider her my friend. She had brown hair that went over one of her dark brown eyes. Her name was Regina, "D-d-do you like… still love him…?" She silenced the table. I didn't know how to respond. She second guessed herself, "I mean, do you ever hear from him?"

"Uh…" I thought. Maybe I could be saved by the bell or something. Seconds went by like hours. I took a deep breath, "He sent me a letter, if that's what you mean. I didn't read it. I have heard anything from either boys." I tried to make it seem like Mike was still in the picture, but the truth was he wouldn't know I got pregnant. He wouldn't know unless Soda told Buck, who told his cousin, and that was highly unlikely. "But," I spoke again. "If you are asking if I love either of the boys, Soda has much more of a chance."

I got up to put my tray away, and as I did the bell rang for lunch to end. I went and sat in the bathroom for awhile before going to class. I needed a minute to myself. I bet the girls felt bad, but I wasn't mad at them. I was glad to get it out, in a way. My family is so hush-hush about everything. It was kinda nice to have some teenage girl perspective on the whole ordeal. They weren't rude about their questions either. I was alright with it, but then again that's just my positive thinking taking control.

When I got out of the bathroom Chelsea was waiting for me. Honestly, I was questioning why she didn't come in. It was a girl's bathroom. "Sandy, I'm sorry I brought all that up, I was just curious. Since you got here I couldn't help but wonder the backstory between your pregnancy, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well- I kinda have something else I wanna say… don't get mad," She always took the liberty of warning someone before she said something.

"Do I seem like the type to get mad?" I joked.

"No…" She looked down and stopped walking. She looked back up at me. I was a bit taller than her. She looked in my eyes with her hazel ones, "I was just thinking. You didn't read his letter, but maybe you should send him one."

My eyes opened wider. My voice shook, "Chelsea, I can't do that. Like actually my grandparents and parents won't let me. They say it's better if I let it go. Just leave it."

"No, no, listen!" She kept me there in the hallway, "You can send the letter from my house. That way your grandparents won't know. Also, if he writes back it will be sent to my house, not yours."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it. Your parents could be right, but wouldn't it be nice to get some closure too?" She started walking to her next class, but turned back to me, "Oh you can write one to Mike too."

I did not respond to her. I just turn around and went on my way to my next class. It wasn't a bad idea. It was the only kind of good idea that a sixteen year old could come up with. It involved sneaking around and disobeying my parents. It was risky, but all more tempting.

The times Soda crossed my mind turned into endless thinking about him. There was absolutely no focusing in that classroom. I didn't write his name on the corner of my paper or draw hearts or any of those things I would do with a crush. My thoughts weren't loving. They were full of fear and anxiety. My decision was unclear, just like everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My pencil tapped on the side of the wooden desk in the guestroom of my grandparent's house, which was my room. I was going to write it by hand, not type it up on a typewriter or anything. I had a few crumpled up lined papers filling my waste basket. Each letter had only one or two lines at most, I was hopeless.

At this point in time I was really wishing that I had read his letter, so I'd know what to talk about.

I started up again:

_Dear Sodapop, _

_I'm really sorry. I'm just sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I ruined everything. _

I tore the paper up. He did not want sorry, and I knew that. Soda did not care if I felt bad. He would absolutely hate that I was regretting everything. Writing to him was impossible. It was impossible to write something that could hurt such a nice guy.

By the end of the night I had something that was over a paragraph. I gave up after that and went to sleep. It was the best I was going to get. I was going to give it to Chelsea tomorrow, even if it killed me inside. Soda deserved something, right?

_Dear Sodapop, _

_I was not allowed to read your letter, and I thought that was the best for me too. Now as I sit here wondering what on God's Earth I am going to say, I am doubting that. I'm not gonna go on and on about how sorry I am. You don't wanna hear that and I don't wanna say it. _

_Sometimes I think about you. I tell my heart to shut up when that happens, but it don't. It's like the littlest of things just scream your name at the randomest of times. I don't talk to my grandparents about anything, except how I'm feeling physically. They don't let me talk about anyone back in Tulsa._

_Out of curiosity, did you letter try to coax me to come back? I bet it did, right? You know that can't happen, right? No one will let me. It's not good for someone as young as me to be this way. If I stay here I don't have to worry about all the opinions back there… but I guess there are some in Florida too… _

_Soda, I'm not okay, and that's all I can really say for sure. Well there's another thing I can say too: I miss you. _

_From, _

_Sandy (Or whatever.) _

* * *

><p>I handed the letter to Chelsea early in the morning. She promised me she would send it that night. She even put a stamp on it for me, because I couldn't get one without my grandpa noticing.<p>

I was not waiting everyday for him to respond like my friends thought. Actually, I didn't want him to respond. I didn't want to have to deal with what he would say back. I felt pain in my gut, because of what I had agreed to. I wasn't expected a response, but I wasn't expecting an unopened letter to be returned. He was gonna read it, if either of us liked it or not.

A weekend passed me by. My grandma had set up a doctor's appointment for me on Monday. I asked her to schedule it for a weekday, because I wanted to miss school, for obvious 'school sucks' reasons. I got to sleep in, and then we had to go to my appointment. Just to clear something up, I was around two and a half months pregnant by then, so I wasn't looking much bigger. We were only going to the doctor to explain my situation and get someone to help us get through the next six or seven months.

My grandma was asked out of the room after about twenty minutes. The doctor started asking me some questions. Somewhere in the middle he asked me, "Do you have contact with the father?"

"Not really… why?" I asked.

"Just so we could get his medical history record."

"I don't think that is going to happen. Is it necessary?" I became more awake and worried.

"It is alright. Did he had any huge medical problems?"

"No, he didn't say anything."

I guess that I sounded kind of panicked. The doctor spoke in a calming voice, "Then that is good. It probably won't come up as a problem." He continued asking me questions for a while. Eventually I got to leave. I told my grandma that I felt better knowing that the doctor said I was rather likely to have a safe pregnancy. She told me that the baby would be safe living with us here, and that she would take care of it with me. It was nice having her support mentally and financially.

On the drive home I got thinking about how the baby would feel about all of this. It was probably the maternal instincts inside of me. How would the little boy or girl feel being raise side by side to its mother? I mean, it would be like I was its older sister more than I was its mother. My grandparents would be raising us together, and my parents would visit sometimes, but it would have to get along like that. And that just seemed a little odd to me, but it was my life now. It was my future child's life too.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you for reading. I hope you guys are liking this story... Let me know what you think and review. Thanks! :) **


End file.
